Twin Skeletons
by I'm Flying High
Summary: Ariana Mikaelson is 1000 years old. She is also the twin of Kol Mikaelson, the wildest Mikaelson, yet she has the reputation of the kindest. Of course, that was until her twin was daggered by her hybrid brother which sent her into a 90 year sleep. Then Damon Salvatore and Elijah woke her up. Stefan/OC.
1. 1914

**The flashbacks with slowly be immigrated… this flashback's just gonna show you how she ended up daggered… enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Twin Skeletons**_

 **1914, New Orleans –**

" _ **This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've had yet. Of course I am in."**_

 _The male chuckled at his female accomplice, looking over at her as they walked silently through the dark night. They were heading for an old house, in search of a particular object._

" _Well that must be saying something, darling," he smirked, "you always were the more reckless one of us both."_

 _The brunette turned to glare at him, "Let us just get this over with-_ _ **before**_ _Nik discovers what we're doing."_

 _The pair continued towards the house, mounting the steps quickly and nodding to a blonde witch who smiled fleetingly at them before slamming a dolls head onto the spike of the metal fence and slamming the gate shut. The doll made female's head spin orange for a second, letting her know that magic was at work._

 _When the duo reached the door, a pretty, dark skinned woman answered the door, not saying a word as she observed the siblings walk inside- she was also a witch._

 _As the door closed, the male looked up and grinned at the witches, "Alright, darling, you know what to look for."_

 _The two witches nodded, the blonde one immediately leaving to search as the other raised an eyebrow before she picked up a candle and walked away._

 _The female dropped her bag onto the table and rolled her eyes at the man's antics, "Kol."_

 _Kol Mikaelson laughed at the brunette's warning tone, "Ariana, you know witches like us. Well, more than our other siblings anyhow."_

" _That does not mean we get the liberty to test our luck," the other Mikaelson pointed out._

" _Relax, darling," Kol chuckled, sweeping a candle from the table and starting to scour the mantelpiece above the fireplace._

 _Ariana sighed, picking up her own candle and starting to search the cabinet of dolls, they searched until the duo had overturned the entire floor. No luck, the object they searched for was still unfindable._

" _Kol. I am your twin, I can sense your stress," Ariana slammed a box shut, she smirked, "Relax, darling," she mocked him, "We'll find it. If we have to destroy this entire house, we will find it."_

 _Kol and Ariana were twins, both sharing the same wit and snarky sarcasm as each other, though where Kol only cared for a few, Ariana would risk anything for any of her family. He was destructive, impulsive and dangerous- and she was caring, compassionate and loving, but she had another side, a darker self which came out when anyone she loved was threatened- an unstoppable, self-destructive and dangerous side._

 _The two of them together, they were wild, unpredictable and uncontrollable. But they had a bond, one that had only intensified when they were turned into vampires, it was like they shared a mind and could feel the emotions of the other- sense when they were near one another. They were twins in every sense of the word._

" _I do not doubt it, Ana." Kol turned to face his sister, "But I fear Nik might discover us first."_

 _Ariana sighed, turning to check the table to the side of her, opening the draws violently before her eyes fell upon the ornate glass bottle holding golden whiskey- or, to be more precise, the diamond stopper in one of them._

 _She laughed as she held the diamond in her gloved hand, "Kol! The clever witch hid in in plain sight."_

 _Kol spun to his twin to see the paragon diamond and grinned, "You sly old bat."_

 _Astrid and Mary-Alice, the two witches, moved into the room and looked at the twin Mikaelsons as they turned to face them with grins on their faces and the diamond back in Ariana's hand._

" _Clean up, meet us at the cemetery," Kol ordered._

 _Ariana grinned, "My brother and I have a date with this little beauty and a dagger."_

 _The twins smirked at one another before Ariana swept up her purse, putting it back on and slipping the diamond into it. Kol straightened his jacket and offered his sister his arm, she grinned and looped her arm through it._

 _The two Mikaelsons skipped down the steps of the recently deceased_ _Dowager Fauline_ _'s mansion, smug looks on their faces as they headed for the gates._

 _Suddenly there was a person either side of them- Niklaus and Marcel. The former linked arms with his sister whilst walking alongside her and the latter with Kol as he too joined their walk._

" _You two are looking very dapper this evening," Klaus commented, grinning at Ariana._

" _Though, gloves without a tail coat a tailcoat and a purse without a shawl, unusual wouldn't you say, Klaus?" Marcel continued._

 _An annoyed expression fell across both of the younger sister's faces as Ariana sighed glared at Klaus._

" _I would, unless of course the gloves are utilitarian and the purse are effective in nature…" Klaus grinned back at his younger sister._

" _I didn't realise you two love birds were so interested in fashion," Kol glared, his irritation growing._

" _Oh I can take it or leave it," Klaus retorted, no losing a beat, "Mayor Burman on the other hand, his style is_ impeccable _. Especially under present duress."_

 _Klaus turned to step in front of the siblings, causing the four of them to stop. Ariana groaned inwardly, she knew Klaus would find out- it was stupid of her to think he wouldn't._

 _Nik paused before continuing, "You know, he came to me very concerned about the rash of thefts in the city. So, I put Marcel on it-."_

" _\- And after a little digging I formed a theory, as to our culprit- or in this case,_ culprits _, so we followed our suspects-," Marcel continued._

" _And they led us, here," Klaus gestured to the house, "To the mansion of the recently deceased_ _Dowager Fauline. You know, she's famous for her collection of rare and priceless jewels. Most notably, of course, the_ _perfect_ _paragon diamond."_

 _The two glared at the siblings and Ariana mocked surprise, "I didn't_ _realise_ _you two were such detectives. Maybe you'll be the next Watson and Holmes, they were such pleasant gentlemen don't you think, Kol?"_

 _Kol smirked as he looked to his sister, "Yes, they were weren't they, sister? It's a shame such great men had to perish."_

 _Ariana mocked thinking something over, "Alas, I didn't realise brother dearest and sweet Marcellus were so paranoid as to think their two siblings- blood or not- would be capable of stealing some poor deceased woman's jewels…"_

" _Tragic, is it not?" Kol sighed, "And as sad as it is to have to do this, I believe Ana and I have some place to be."_

 _The twins looked at each other quickly before starting to walk past Marcel and Klaus, trying to get away; but Klaus caught Ariana's arm as Marcel pulled Kol back._

" _Hand it over, Kol," Klaus demanded, his grip on Ana's arm tightening._

" _I'm afraid I don't have it, brother," Kol said with a slight smirk, straightening his lapels._

 _Klaus looked back to Ariana, the sister he'd always preferred, "Aria, give me the diamond."_

 _He and Ariana had a brief stare down where her glare was matched by his own narrowed eyes before she let out a sigh and pulled the perfect paragon diamond from her purse. Klaus smiled as he held it up into the street lamp light before nodding to a dark haired woman behind them. She started chanting, one Ariana soon recognised as a spell, before she turned the head of the doll to instead face to the house instead of away. Suddenly the door started shaking and banging could be heard as the two witches shouted for help._

 _Ariana's eyes widened and in a blur she was half way up the steps again, ready to kick the door down if necessary, but Klaus was suddenly in front of her, a stony glare on his face._

" _I wouldn't bother, baby sister," he placed an arm around her shoulder and started walking her back down the stairs, "They won't be leaving that house ever again- I can assure you."_

 _When they reached Kol and Marcel again, Klaus released his sister and let Kol pull her back before he smiled at them, "Happy Christmas, twins."_

 _They both tipped their hats to the duo before Marcel and Klaus vanished back into the night. Leaving a perplexed Kol to stare at the house and a furious Ariana to make up her mind- she may have always been Klaus's favourite sibling, only second to Rebekah. But even he knew never to cross Ariana when it came to people she cared about, because then it got dangerous._

* * *

 _ **Christmas 1914, New Orleans –**_

 _Ariana let out an annoyed huff as she threw yet another of Nik's boxes across the room. She heard an amused chuckle from Kol and swiftly turned on him, glaring venomously._

" _Doing a bit of pilfering before cocktails?"_

 _The twins turned to see Rebekah standing behind them, an unamused expression on her face as she raised her eyebrows at them. Ariana peered her head around the side of a wardrobe to grin as Kol leaned backwards and smiled._

" _Nik stole something that belonged to us," Kol shrugged._

" _We are quote simply taking it back," Ariana finished._

 _Rebekah smiled, "And I am simply going to tell Nik."_

 _Ariana's eyes shot open and she appeared in front of her younger sister, "Wait. Rebekah you not understand, so why go telling Nik?"_

 _Kol stepped forwards, "What if I told you I was close to finishing a dagger that would work on him?" he was careful to say "I" instead of "We", he would be damned if he let Nik hurt Ariana._

" _Kol," Ariana hissed, already not liking where the conversation was heading- even if she was chagrined he'd said "I" instead of "We", she was just as much to blame as her twin._

" _You wouldn't dare use it," Rebekah replied flatly, her expression unreadable._

 _Kol tilted his head, "Why? It's no more than he's done to us. You suffered at his hand more than anyone; and it's not like we'd be killing him, just giving you some time to be with Marcel…"_

 _Ariana was next to Kol side, she gave Rebekah a pleading look, "Bekah, we deserve happiness-_ you _deserve happiness."_

 _Rebekah looked between the two, "You're entirely serious."_

" _Me," Kol cut in quickly, "_ I'm _entirely serious. Ana is simply helping me find my stolen object- she owes me a favour."_

" _So you have no intention of daggering Nik?" Rebekah asked as she looked at Ariana, already starting to believe them._

 _Ariana opened her mouth to reply, but Kol beat her to it, "None at all. She's completely just doing a favour."_

" _Why?" Rebekah breathed._

" _I think we've all earned the right to live out of his shadow," Kol stated, raising his head, "Are you with me, sister?"_

 _Rebekah paused, looking down for a moment as her jaw tensed before she looked back up and smiled, "You can count me in."_

 _Kol smiled, but Ariana's face styed stoic, still unbelieving._

" _But do hurry downstairs, and throw on one of Nik's jackets," Rebekah ordered, "He'll notice your absence if you're late-_ both _of you."_

 _But Ariana didn't miss the hesitance in Rebekah's voice, and the way she looked down- her little sister wasn't with them, she knew that much._

* * *

 _Ariana watched the party from the balcony on the stairs, her expression amused as she looked around. Her eyes found Rebekah talking to a young blonde who seemed strikingly familiar, she blew it off as recognition as the blonde was Kol's date. Her hearing zoned in on the conversation._

" _You're here with my brother," Rebekah said almost accusingly to the blonde, "A word of advice, a witch as_ lovely _as you has no business dating Kol."_

 _Ariana shook her head, slowly starting to make her way over to them, "Now, little sister- that's a bit harsh don't you think?"_

 _Rebekah turned to her sister, "You know I mean well, sister, our brother is…"_

" _Impetuous? Impulsive? Wild?" Ariana suggested with a raised eyebrow._

" _And for a moment I thought you were defending him, Aria," Rebekah smiled._

 _Ariana grinned, "I doubt he needs defending, Bekah."_

" _You must be Ariana," the blonde stated, smiling slightly at the two siblings._

" _And you must be the wonderful witch my brother does not deserve, yet somehow tricked into a date," Ariana smiled, her impish glint in her green eyes back._

" _Oh, it's not really a date," the blonde laughed slightly, looking down._

" _You can do better," Rebekah insisted before looping her arm through Ariana's, "come, sister, we have a speech to listen to."_

 _Ariana shook her head, smiling one last time to the blonde before following Rebekah to the stairs, taking her place next to Kol behind Niklaus. Ariana raised her glass, smiling widely at the dry plate camera before a bright white light went off and the photo was taken._

 _Nik tapped his glass a few times, gaining everyone's attention, "As you know, when the Mikaelsons arrived in Louisiana, we brought with us the tradition of holiday bonfire season. Now we invite you chosen few to join us in our families own tradition of writing wishes for each other and burning them for luck. The holidays are a time for celebrating family."_

 _Nik looked to Rebekah and Marcel, "And friends," his expression then went blank, "it is especially gratifying when treachery runs deep, to know you have someone you can trust. A toast. To you, my sister- to Rebekah!"_

 _There was a chorus of echoes as Kol and Ariana looked at each other before Kol gave her a look which clearly said 'don't even think about arguing with me' before he ran up the stairs; striding past Elijah, who let him pass with a grimace before he suddenly appeared in front of him._

 _Ariana went to move after them, but a tight hold gripped her arm and she looked down to see Rebekah clinging to her arm with a desperate expression- she couldn't lose both of them. Ariana looked back up as Klaus appeared behind Kol and Elijah quickly held onto Kol, looping his arms through Kol's to restrain him._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, I apologise for the disturbance," Klaus apologised unsympathetically, "But what's a Mikaelson family party without a little squabble."_

 _Ariana's eyes widened as Klaus brandished the dagger which would put Kol asleep and her eyes widened drastically, turning to Rebekah with a look which soon reminded her of the problem._

" _Bekah, please," Ariana begged, "You know what happens if Kol get's daggered…"_

 _Rebekah's eyes flashed with apology before they went smug, "We all know you're Kol's weak spot. The worst thig that will happen to him tonight is for him to know that what happened to you was his fault."_

 _Because, like previously stated, Ariana and Kol were twins in more than just the definition. They were bonded, but not just as twins. When Ariana was born, she was dying- ill with an illness they didn't know how to treat. So Esther did the only thing she saw right, she bonded Ariana's life force to Kol's, so that as long as she lived, he did too. But that also meant what happened to one, happened to the other._

 _Klaus turned to Kol, a smile etched onto his features, "Know now brother- that Ariana will suffer now, because of you."_

 _He plunged the dagger into Kol's heart, the Mikaelson letting out a yell of pain as he fell unconscious. Ariana let out a gasp of agony as she fell to the floor, blood pooling from her chest until the darkness finally showed pity and consumed her._

* * *

 **So yeah, first chapter- let me know what you think of it? What's your opinion on Kol and Ariana's bond?**


	2. Waking Up

**Thank you so much for the response last chapter! Thanks to all who have followed, favourites or reviewed! For those who were wondering;**

 **Face Claim: Willa Holland (I can just imagine her as Ariana…)**

* * *

 _ **Twin Skeletons**_

 _ **2011, Mystic Falls –**_

 **Nothing. Just… numb.**

That's how she felt, floating in a never ending darkness as a searing pain in her chest pulsed, but then again, she was used to the pain by now, used to the eternal darkness.

How long had it been?

Twenty years? Forty? One hundred? She never knew, Nik would always keep them under for as long as he felt fit- given he might let them out now and again if he felt lonely, but the punishment of being daggered never finished until he wanted it to. Until Klaus thought you'd suffered enough.

She hoped Kol was alright, she was sure he was still daggered otherwise she would be awake. But she still hoped he wasn't suffering at Nik's hand. She hoped Rebekah and Elijah were alright, not daggered like her in a box. Okay, given, maybe Rebekah ratted them out and got them into this mess in the first place- but she hadn't expected any less.

Rebekah was loyal to Niklaus, end of story. Always had been, always will be; maybe one day Nik would let her have the happiness she'd always craved, maybe she was with Marcel. Then there was Elijah; sweet, noble Elijah. He'd also had a hand in their daggering, he'd held Kol still as Niklaus plunged the dagger into his heart- but she didn't mind, it was forgiven.

She probably would've done the same.

Nik claimed to want to reunite their family, to make them one again- the Mikaelsons, the Originals, the first vampires. But he was blinded by this, he couldn't see how instead of fixing them he'd broken them; turned them into broken shells of their former selves, like the porcelain dolls in Dowager Fauline, twisted shadows of the beautiful, wild young people they used to be- when they were _alive_.

Then the blackness started to dissipate, blinding white light starting to filter into her vision as her veins started to move again and her limbs started to move achingly slow.

She was awake.

* * *

Damon Salvatore stood next to Elijah, the Original holding two daggers in his hands, he'd left Rebekah's by her so she could use it- no doubt she'd want to make Niklaus pay.

"Why doesn't she have a dagger?" Damon inquired in a hushed voice, frowning as he looked down on the brown haired Original, grey slowly leaving her features, "She's asleep, like the others, but she doesn't have a dagger in her- hell she even has the freaking hole in her chest!"

Elijah turned to look at the raven haired man slowly, his eyes narrowed, "Do you wish for Niklaus to hear us?"

Damon scowled, "No, but I'd like to know about her."

Elijah looked down at his little sister, a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips briefly as he recalled when she was child; the innocence she had on her face as Kol chased her around the forest, or when she would braid Rebekah's hair or play with Henrik. The light in her eyes which made even Mikael smile. The smile on Elijah's face faded as he remembered the day that light dimmed, the innocence vanished and she walked into the hut with blood on her hands and over her lips- the bloodlust that their parents had cursed them with had destroyed her.

Damon snapped his fingers in front of Elijah's face, "Hello? Anybody home?"

"My sister does not need have a dagger driven through her heart to be," Elijah gestured to his sister as he answered before he quickly looked away from her, "She is bonded to my brother, Kol- her twin- so whenever he gets daggered, so does she and vice versa."

"That's… freaky," Damon stated then looking back down at the sister, whose face had returned to her normal colour.

Suddenly she shot up, her eyes wide and a clear green as she looked around in panic, taking deep breaths. Once her eyes found Elijah she seemed to relax slightly, but she remained slightly tense as she climbed cautiously out of the coffin.

"Elijah…" the brunette breathed and in a blur she was crashing into her brother, hugging him tightly.

Elijah chuckled, running a hand over the back of her head, "Ariana."

The hug lasted a few moments before she moved backwards, her 20th Century blue dress slightly crumpled from lying in her coffin for decades. She looked around with a frown and her eyes slowly drifted to Damon.

"And who are you?" Ariana inquired, titling her head.

"Y'know, knight in shining armour- one who got you out of your lock box," Damon shrugged, smirking.

"You're funny," Ariana appraised with a glint in her verdant eyes before turning to her brother, "How long?"

Elijah sighed, "Sister…"

"How long, Elijah? How long did our bastard brother put me and Kol to sleep for?" the younger girl's voice was now stern, angry even.

"Not as long as he wanted, we woke you up for your assistance," Elijah started, he then saw her face and sighed, "Ninety seven years. And I spent many of them wishing I had stopped him."

She smiled quickly, "Where's Kol?"

"Right here, Ana," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Arian spun around quickly, her eyes widening happily as she saw her twin brother standing behind her grinning. She was next to him in a moment, hugging him fiercely and burying her face in the crook of his neck; Kol smiled lopsidedly, wrapping his arms around his twin's shoulders and pressing his face to her hair.

When she pulled back Ariana's face was furious and she hit him on the arm, not with all her strength but still pretty hard, "That is for telling Rebekah."

She hit him again on the other arm, "And that was for getting yourself daggered."

Ariana went to hit him again but Kol grabbed her wrist, his eyes amused as he chuckled, "And would that one be for, little sister?"

"Trying to protect me," she scowled, "And I am only younger than you by five minutes!"

Kol laughed, holding his hands up as Ariana wrenched her wrist free and scowled, Elijah smiled slightly at the twins; they argued a lot- normally over something the other did. Ariana's glare lasted a few more seconds before she started trying to stifle the smile that was slowly spreading over her red lips, but she still ended up grinning.

"So what do you need our assistance for, brother?" Kol inquired as he slung an arm around his twin.

"Our brother," Elijah stated simply, and both the twins instantly stiffened.

"What's the idiot gone and done this time?" Ariana questioned, raising a dark eyebrow.

Kol looked down at his sister before back up at Elijah and tilting his head with a smile, "Yes, what has our hybrid brother decided to destroy?"

Elijah paused, "It's time we leave him. He has broken this family one too many times- he has kept you in a box for ninety years, Finn nine hundred!"

"Speaking of our eldest brother…" Kol started.

Ariana soon finished his sentence, "Where is he?"

"The dude spent nine centuries in a box," Damon finally spoke up, "it's obviously gonna take a while."

Kol's eyes narrowed as he looked at the blue-eyed male, "And who may you be?"

"Damon Salvatore," Damon answered, his eyes lighting up slightly.

Ariana paused, a smile growing over her features, "A Salvatore? You wouldn't be related to Stefan Salvatore would you be?"

"My brother," Damon replied, his brow furrowing.

Ariana's smirk only grew, "So _you're "the"_ Damon Salvatore?"

"Do I know you?" Damon said cockily, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"No, but you may know my friend Lexi," Ariana countered with amusement lacing her voice.

Damon's eyes widened slightly, almost in panic, "You knew Lexi Branson?"

"I sired her," Ariana told him quickly.

By this point, Damon's eyes were nearly popping out of his head, "As in you _directly_ turned her?"

"Met her in 1675, we became very good friends," Ariana shrugged, "In 1870, before I was daggered, she told me about a Stefan Salvatore she was helping, and his misfit brother Damon. She seemed to take a strong liking Stefan."

"Lexi the little blonde thing that you kept with you for a few centuries?" Kol inquired, Ariana nodded and he grinned, "Seems she got around a bit."

There was movement, something only their vampire hearing picked up, and the four vampires turned to see Finn shifting within his coffin. Elijah grimaced before turning back to them again.

Elijah looked to the twins, "Our brother has done nothing but bring us pain and torment to us. He has bent and broke us, he has given us nothing but trouble-."

"You want to leave him, don't you?" Kol cut in, a curious expression on his face.

"It is nothing short of what he has done to us," Elijah stated.

Ariana raised an eyebrow, "Elijah, you honestly think it wise we abandon Nik? You have seen what he does to us when we even _consider_ the thought."

"Not if we do it together." A new, female voice said, the four turned to see Rebekah standing behind them.

"You're actually thinking about it this time, little sister?" Kol questioned coldly.

Ariana scowled at her sister, "Going through with it this time?"

Rebekah turned to her siblings, "I'm sorry you two got daggered, but if I hadn't of told him- and you two had actually _gone through with it_? Niklaus would've have done more than dagger you when you failed."

"So you're saying you were protecting us?" Ariana snarled.

Rebekah placed a hand on her hip, "I'm saying I was trying to."

"Well, congratulations- sister of the year," Ariana spat, her stubbornness shining through as she failed to forgive her sister.

"It's more than you did. You two were just looking out for yourselves," Rebekah snapped venomously.

Ariana lunged forwards at her sister, but both Elijah and Kol moved after her, each grabbing one of her shoulders and holding her back as Rebekah moved away slightly in alarm. Ariana must have felt really betrayed. She rarely ever lashed out at her family- even Niklaus.

" _Ourselves_? Rebekah if we'd daggered Nik, we would _all_ be free of this!" Ariana growled, "Free to do what we wish!"

"But at what price? Nik in a box?" Rebekah whispered back, "We'd be no better than him. At least this way, if we leave him, we'd be the better person."

"Screw being the better person," Damon scoffed, "the dick put you in coffins- with daggers in your chests."

Elijah sighed and beckoned for the blonde standing a little off staring around dumbly to come over. As she arrived, Elijah picked up a bronze tray and placed the two daggers on it, he gave the blonde the tray and placed his handkerchief over it, concealing the two blades.

"I believe it is time we confront our brother," Elijah sighed, "Rebekah, he will try to escape-."

"I'll take the second door," Rebekah waved him off, twirling the dagger in her hand briefly before disappearing.

"Ariana, go with her," Elijah ordered, waving a hand after the blonde before adding tiredly, "And please, try not to maim one another too harshly."

Ariana send him a smirk as she wormed her way out of Kol's grasp and followed her younger sister out of the archway, her arms swinging carelessly at her side.

* * *

Klaus looked away from where he was staring down Stefan as he noticed his brother in the doorway, "Elijah. Why haven't you left?"

Elijah held up his arms, "Well where are your manners brother?" he whipped the cloth off of the tray the blonde was holding to reveal the daggers, "we forgot dessert."

The hybrid's eyes widened quickly before narrowing as he took a step backwards, "What have you done?"

"What have you done," Elijah corrected him, "See I've learnt not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus…"

The noble Mikaelson turned his head slightly to the doorway as Kol walked through it calmly, his face blank as he walked towards his older brother.

"We're doing this on my terms now," Elijah stated, turning back to his half-brother.

Niklaus's face fell and his eyes turned pleading as he saw his younger brother, moving backwards with his hands held up, "Kol…"

A smirk crawled onto Kol's face as he walked forwards, "Long time, brother."

Klaus moved forwards, trying to get to the daggers, but Finn appeared in front of him and grabbed one of the daggers from the plate.

"Finn, don't," Klaus looked at him pleadingly.

Finn didn't answer as he angrily jabbed the dagger through Klaus's hand with a glare on his face. Klaus cried out in pain before bolting towards the other side of the room as Finn pulled the dagger out, only to be met with an equally pissed off looking Rebekah.

"Rebekah…" Klaus breathed, his eyes widening.

Rebekah has a smug smirk on her face as she cruelly drove her dagger into her brother's stomach, "This is for our mother."

The blonde pushed him back and Klaus stumbled, only to be caught by a pair of small but strong hands, he turned to see a furious looking Ariana standing behind him; he opened his mouth to speak but in a flash she kicked the joint in the back of his leg causing it to buckle and he fell to his knees before she mercilessly smashed his head off of the wooden table next to them. Klaus fell to the ground, groaning but he was soon back on his feet and went to move forwards but Kol was suddenly behind him, holding him in place with his arms behind his back.

"You're free to go," Elijah nodded to the two Salvatore brothers.

The brothers nodded, walking past them but not without sending alarmed looks at the Original family and glancing at Klaus. Stefan's eyes caught Ariana's and she smirked, sending him a wink before turning back to her siblings and the brothers walked out of the room.

Elijah smirked slightly, "This is family business."

* * *

Ariana walked around the room, running her hand over the furniture and table tops, her fingers skimming books in the cabinets and the vases on display. Rebekah was doing the same, but she stopped at the glass vase and the two sisters exchanged smirks- their feud didn't stop them taking joy in similar things.

"I like what you've done with the place, Nik," Rebekah spoke calmly, which contrasted her actions as she snatched the glass vase up and threw it at the wall.

It smashed into millions of sharp pieces against the intricate, old painting that hung carefully off of the dark wall causing the oil work to also fall off, everything on the table below it tumbling to the floor.

Ariana picked up an ornate, faceted wine glass and twirled it in her fingers before dropping it to the ground, "It's beautiful, really."

"I wanted it to be for _all_ of us," Klaus muttered as he finally looked up from the ground, "A place we could all call home; a place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."

Elijah pushed away from the chair he was leaning on, "Well you're right," he then gestured to the others, "none of us will be."

Ariana slowly wandered back to Rebekah from where she was looking through the wide range of books. Kol was soon standing by her side and Elijah then Finn eventually found their way over.

"You're staying behind," Finn said flatly as he moved next to Elijah.

"We're leaving you, Nik." Rebekah turned to her brother, "Right after I kill that doppelganger wench."

"Then you really will be truly alone," Ariana glared malevolently at her brother.

Rebekah smiled wryly, "Always and forever."

"If you run," Klaus threatened, "I will hunt _all of you_ down."

"Then you become everything you hate," Elijah pointed out, moving down the steps.

Ariana raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Our father."

"I'm the hybrid!" Klaus shouted, suddenly furious, "I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of _you_."

Elijah narrowed his eyes, "You will when we have that coffin."

Klaus glared daggers at them all, staring them all down harshly and each one of them matched his glare, narrowing their eyes and glowering back bitterly, their decision staying unwavering.

Suddenly, the doors behind them swung open and a fair headed woman slowly walked in. It was a face Ariana recognised all too well, and she took a sharp intake of breath as her mouth dropped slightly; if it wasn't for the surprise and astonishment she got from Kol, she would've assumed it was all in her head.

It was Esther.

"Mother…" Rebekah breathed, her eyes wide and shocked.

Their mother looked at them all before slowly walking down the steps, the five siblings moving aside to let the witch past. Their mother walked past them, a determined look on her face as she headed straight for Klaus, who was looking down at the ground as a tear slipped from his eyes.

"Look at me," Esther instructed, Klaus hesitated, but after a moment slowly met her eyes, "Do you know, why I am here?"

Klaus looked ashamed as he breathed, "To kill me."

Esther's eyes warmed slightly, "Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here, to forgive you."

Klaus seemed generally surprised as his mother slowly turned away to face the rest of his siblings, her face stoic as she took in their changed appearances and their different demeanours.

"I want us to be a family again."

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter- let me know what you think?**

 _ **Grand Theft Auto**_ **'s question – it'll be mostly canon but I'll tweak things here and there…**


	3. Mystic Falls

**I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON I KNOW BUT I'M UPDATING NOW *virtual heart* I'm über motivated for this story right now… enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **Twin Skeletons**_

" **Ana, Rebekah- tell me how handsome I am."**

Kol's smug voice drifted over to the two sisters who were discussing nail polish colours as Rebekah explained what Ariana had missed in the last hundred odd years, promising to show her later.

"Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled," Rebekah smiled sarcastically and Finn stifled a laugh.

"And what of you, Ana? Do you think I look handsome?" Kol grinned, looking at his twin.

Ariana raised her eyebrow, "I think your ego's already loud enough."

Rebekah grinned at Ariana and the brunette scrunched up her nose in response.

Suddenly the front door flew open, a furious looking Klaus barging inside. His eyes soon locked onto the sisters and a snarl nearly fell from his lips before he started bee-lining towards them radiating anger. Rebekah didn't miss the way Ariana dropped her face into her hands.

* * *

 _ **Previous Night**_

 _Elijah shrugged on his jacket, muttering to himself in an annoyed tone as he started towards the door in large strides and throwing open the door; it was black outside, the darkness of the night tainting the sky, the only light glowing from the dim hum of the streetlamp a few metres down the road._

" _Elijah? Where are you going?"_

 _The ever-sweet tone of Ariana Mikaelson rung through the main hall as the younger sister stopped on the stairs. She had calmed down from her small rage earlier and had returned to her calmer, pacifistic nature which her other siblings usually remembered her by. But she still had resentment against Rebekah for getting her and Kol daggered, she was worse than Nik when it came to holding grudges. That was what usually brought out her dark, violent, vengeful side- the side which would more likely associate her with being Kol's twin._

" _Ariana," Elijah acknowledged her, "I was just going to retrieve our youngest sibling. Seems she went after Elena."_

 _Ariana's brow furrowed, "Elena? Gilbert? She's the Petrova doppelganger, right?"_

" _Correct," Elijah nodded before glancing out the door, "And I should probably leave now, I doubt Klaus would be pleased to find her dead."_

" _Because it would stop him creating his little hybrids," Ariana muttered as she picked up her own coat and slipped it on._

 _Elijah frowned, "Aria…"_

 _Ariana's eyes snapped up daringly as she flicked her hair out from under her coat collar, "Rebekah won't leave easily and I doubt you would like to her hurt her."_

 _Elijah sighed reluctantly and stepped aside to let his sister past, she grinned and strode on past him into the gloom._

" _And besides," Ariana added as she walked past, "I have a bone to pick with our baby sister."_

" _Do not even_ consi- _," Elijah started._

" _Race you there!" Ariana suddenly exclaimed, cutting her brother off as she vanished, already half way down the road._

 _Her brother sighed before chuckling, shaking his head before he disappeared after her._

 _Ariana arrived at the hospital car park first, her few seconds head start possibly having tilted the scales in her favour, but only just. She may not have ever been the strongest, best at mind compulsion or the scariest- but she'd always been the quickest of the Mikaelsons._

 _She instantly spotted Rebekah, she had a petite brunette pinned to the car by her throat. She stopped cold. The girl was undoubtedly the doppelganger, she was next to identical to Tatia and Katherine and it scared the daylights out of her. But then again doppelgangers always had that effect on her, despite her previous ties to the magical mystical world of witchcraft. It was only when Rebekah reared her head back, pearl white fangs elongating from her gums that Ariana snapped out of her dumbstruck state._

 _In moments, the older Mikaelson was blurring forwards, grabbing her younger sister by the arm and pulling her backwards before slamming her into the car again, glaring harshly._

" _Ariana," Rebekah sighed, "I must say I was expecting Elijah. Of course, I shouldn't be too surprised- you always did have a knack for saving yourself- do you think stopping me from killing this doppelganger wench will make Nik forget about your little dagger stunt?"_

 _Ariana's face creased as she looked sincerely at her baby sister, "What happened do you, little sister, what made you go cold?"_

 _Rebekah's face went cold and hard, "Our family did."_

 _Then she threw Ariana back, sending her hurtling over through the air across the car park and slamming into a sleek black sports car. The car dented and creaked as Ariana slowly climbed back out of it and growled._

" _I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight you," Ariana sighed, "But I guess you're right, I do have a knack for saving myself."_

 _And in a blur, she was flying back at Rebekah. The brunette slammed into the blonde, both of them tumbling to the floor and Ariana rolling them over and coming up again as she threw Rebekah to the ground again._

 _Up in an instant, Rebekah snarled and launched herself across the cars, slamming into Ariana and sending the two sprawling again. The two sisters' wrestles viscously on the floor, every time Rebekah made a lunge for Elena Ariana would tackler her back down and the two would continue brawling._

 _In a gust of air, Elijah appeared next to Elena, any trace of the amusement from Ariana's disappearing act vanishing in a moment as he took in the scene of his both his little sister's fight, the two's faces both accumulating a rapidly growing collection of bruises, gashes, cuts and broken bones._

 _Ariana managed to gain the upper hand at Rebekah's momentary distraction and quickly flipped her over so she was pinning her to the floor with her forearm pushing into her neck._

" _Elijah, go," Ariana called over her shoulder, her hair falling out from behind her ear._

" _Ariana, I cannot just le-," Elijah started._

" _I said_ _ **go**_ _," Ariana repeated as Rebekah managed to wrap her legs around Ariana's middle and start to squeeze._

 _Elijah had his hand wrapped around Elena's arm, but still seemed hesitant, "Do you honestly think it wise-."_

" _For God's sake, Elijah!" Ariana exclaimed exasperatedly, "Go before Rebekah crushes my body and kills the bloody doppelganger!"_

 _Sighing, Elijah took one more glance at his struggling sisters before vanishes in a blink with Elena. As soon as they were gone, Ariana released Rebekah, pushing her back down to the ground to give her the momentum to pull herself up._

" _What did you_ _ **possibly**_ _aim to achieve by killing that girl?!" Ariana exclaimed, her eyes wide._

 _Rebekah slowly got to her feet, both of the girls wounds already starting to heal, and inspected the splatters of blood over Rebekah's black jacket._

" _This is new," Rebekah stated._

 _Ariana strode forwards and grabbed her younger sister by the shoulders, "Rebekah, I'm_ _ **serious**_ _! Killing that doppelganger would've brought you only grief and pain. Klaus would've daggered you."_

" _As long as I got to kill that bitch I wouldn't care," Rebekah snarled._

 _Ariana stopped, her eyes searching Rebekah's face for something, when she didn't find it she sighed and shook her head before slowly taking her hands from Rebekah's shoulders and letting them drop to her side._

" _Then you truly are lost, sister," Ariana sighed._

 _Rebekah smiled sourly, "Oh, Aria, the only lost one here is you. In a house full of beasts, you pose as the angel—yet you are as much of monster as the rest of us."_

" _Then we shall all be lost together, dear sister," Ariana brushed off the comment, forcing a smile before she vanished in a blink._

 _She shut the door to her room behind her, Ariana letting out a shaky breath as she slowly slid down the wood until she was curled on the floor, hugging her knees as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her. A stray tear slid down her cheek, one she couldn't stop of find the strength to wipe away. Was she really a monster? Is that what one thousand years blood-thirsty had done to her?_

" _I seem to have a rather concerning collection of broken bones and gashes- care to explain, Ana darling?"_

 _Kol's ever-smug voice drifted to her from across the room and Ariana let out a short, relived laugh as she tilted her head back to rest against the door before shaking her head and wiping the tear away. She took another deep breath and pulled herself to her feet, turning to raise an eyebrow at her twin._

" _You know, I don't think I am..."_

" _Oh come on, dear," Kol practically bounced onto the bed, jumping onto it, "I'm dying to know."_

" _Oh, Kol, you know me. My resentments last a long time—and I've been harbouring one for Rebekah for a century now."_

 _Kol chuckled, "I should've guessed."_

* * *

"You went after Elena," Klaus stated as he came to a stop in front of his sisters, "what is wrong with you?"

"To clarify..." Ariana looked up at him, "... _which_ sister are you talking to exactly...?"

Klaus turned to glare at her, "I'd like to think both of you actually, since Elijah was the one seen getting her away."

Kol stood up, "Are you accusing Ana of something, Nik?"

"It's okay, Kol," Ariana assured him before turning back to Niklaus.

"Here we go," Rebekah whispered, giving Ariana a pointed look.

"Do the pair of you _want_ another dagger in your hearts?" Klaus growled.

"Again with the dagger threats," Kol shook his head, butting in again, "Do you have any other tricks?"

Klaus ground his teeth, turning on Kol in a flash, "Oh go back to staring at yourself."

Ariana stood up, "Why don't you go back to creating your little play things- hybrids, were they?"

"You know, I always preferred your silence, little sister, why don't you go back to it?" Klaus snapped.

Kol took another step towards his twin, "Who are you, our father?"

"No, Kol. But you're in _my_ house," Klaus stated.

"Then perhaps we should go outside," Kol retorted, stepping closer to his brother.

Ariana finally stepped between them, placing a hand on either of their chests and pushing them back forcefully, surprising both the brothers. She glared at them both.

"That's _enough_ ," she glared Nik, "First, I thought this was _our_ house, and second," she turned on Kol, catching his smug expression to Nik, "you've been undaggered for less than twenty four hours, Kol, can you _not_ resist starting an unnecessary fight?"

The two brothers both opened their mouths to response when an older, more powerful voice cut through all of their squabbling.

"Niklaus."

All heads snapped to the double glass doors to the left where Esther stood calmly, her hands folded over her front and a stern, unwavering look on her face.

"Come."

Klaus sent one more scowl at the twins before following after his mother. Once he was out of sight, Kol turned and grinned at Ariana gleefully to which she scoffed, turning and walking back to sit by Rebekah.

* * *

A few hours later, Rebekah had dressed Ariana in what she deemed "modern day clothes which suit you", or in other words black skinny jeans, a dark purple camisole and a black leather jacket. Once she was dressed, and been briefed on what-to-do-and-what-not-to-do in this century, the younger Mikaelson had dragged her elder sister down to the Mystic Grill.

Rebekah and Ariana sat at the bar, mostly the former explaining to the latter that women were allowed to do a lot more things these days and that most of the drinks Aria didn't know about were mainly nice...ish.

After finishing another blue drink of some sort, Ariana scrunched up her nose and winced before placing the glass down on the counter and holding back a spluttering cough.

"Ugh. That's disgusting, but... nice...?" Ariana frowned.

"That's modern alcohol for you, sister," Rebekah grinned.

Curiously, Ariana glanced around the bar and grill to take in the wide array of types of people filling the booths and stands- things really had changed from the 1900s. Although, from the corner of her eye she did catch sight of a familiar brunette sitting at a table with a petite blonde with curls and a round face.

Turning back to her sister, Ariana smiled, "So, tell me, sister; what did this doppelganger, Elena, do to tick you off so much?"

Blankly, Rebekah turned to face her, "She quite literally stabbed me in the back. It hurt. I was daggered and used as a bargaining chip, and that hurt more than my pride, I can tell you that."

Ariana looked at her sister empathetically, "I'd love to call this karma; but if you let that girl close enough to be able to stab you from behind, then I can see where you're coming from, although you don't always have to resort to violence."

Rebekah let out a soft sigh and smile, "I guess this must be the reason you're known as the "kindest" Mikaelson, yes, Aria?"

"I never did quite figure how I ended up with that certain title," Ariana laughed.

Rebekah quickly paid before standing up, "We should be getting back. You know how Kol gets if you're gone to long—he starts checking himself for signs of injury or harm. And then he rampages."

"Yes... it does sometimes irritate me how protective Kol can be over me," Ariana admitted, standing up.

Rebekah shrugged, "I think it's a good thing. At least he cares about one thing on this earth enough to worry."

Ariana and Rebekah both exchanged looks before laughing and the two started walking towards the door- the older brunette was hoping to pass Elena and her friend without Rebekah acknowledging, but of course the universe had other ideas.

"...all I know is that it used to be so much easier," Elena was saying as Rebekah strode towards them.

" _Rebekah!_ " Ariana hissed after her sister, cursing before she hurried after her.

Rebekah clacked to a stop by their table, "Careful, Caroline, it's all well and good until she stabs you in the back."

The blonde one, Caroline, gave Rebekah a cold hard stare to which Rebekah smiled smugly at as Elena turned to look at Rebekah almost daringly.

"What are you doing here? I know you're mom's rule's no hurting the locals," Elena accused her.

Rebekah seemed to be holding back a sneer, "Get over yourself, Elena. It's not all about you."

Ariana appeared at her sister's side, seemingly taking both the other girls by surprised as they took in the girl's similar face and identical eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ariana apologised to the girls before taking her sister harshly by the arm, "We were just _leaving_."

"Actually, not quite _just_ yet, Aria," Rebekah glanced at a fairly good looking boy with blue eyes, "I have something to do first."

"I should've guessed you wanted to come here for a reason- "bonding" was too good to be true for you, Bekah," Ariana smiles wryly.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Stop pouting. I'll be a moment."

"Oh by all means, take your time," Ariana replied sarcastically.

Rebekah sent her a scowling smug smirk as she waltzed over to the boy and pulled an invitation from her bag, saying a few words with a bright smile before handing him it- he accepted it with a cautious look on his face.

"Uh... who are you?" Caroline inquired, seeming confused.

Ariana flashed her a white smile, "I believe I'm called the "kind one"."

As Rebekah reproached, Ariana was almost all-too-keen to get out of there and she grabbed Rebekah by her arm again; then the two of them disappeared, walking out of the bar with an annoyed Ariana dragging an uninterested looking Rebekah after her.

* * *

 _ **Later That Day**_

Ariana wore a dark purple gown that was brushing the floor as she stood next to Kol, who wore a flattering tuxedo. The twins were watching the steady flow of incoming guests with sharp eyes as they made opinions and shared grins.

After ten minutes, Ariana found her glass of champagne empty and twirled it between her fingers.

"Well I'm going to get another glass," Ariana stated.

Kol smirked at her, "And _I_ am going to introduce myself to Ms Lockwood."

"Have fun, dear," Ariana mocked.

Kol narrowed his eyes in a mocking smile, "You too, darling."

Drifting off into the crowd, Ariana placed her empty flute onto a tray as she simultaneously picked up another glass, taking a sip of the fizzing golden liquid. Her eyes continuing to comb the crowd for anyone interesting, her green eyes soon caught a fairly tall man whom she recognised from when she woke up staring at her; with a grin, she sent him a flirty wink before continuing to walk around.

She was soon talking to a group of Council members, who were apparently as eager to welcome her to the town as she was to welcome it. Yeah, she highly doubted that.

When they had finally said their piece and moved on, Ariana resisted the urge to roll her eyes and simply downed the rest of her bubbly in one mouthful, relishing the brief relaxation it brought her.

"You know, just because were vampires and heal real quick- it doesn't mean we're immune to getting drunk."

Ariana turned around to see the man she'd winked to standing behind her, she smiled, "Would it be bad if I said that was what I was hoping for?"

"Not at all, but am I allowed to ask why?" the man smiled, his dark brown eyes alight.

"I'm hoping if I do get drunk, one of my siblings will be forced to remove me and I am therefore allowed to drink my night away in my room surrounded by books."

Despite the amusement in his eyes, Ariana didn't miss the lack of emotion showing on his face. He may seem bemused, but she guessed it was all an act; he'd flipped the switch, he didn't have any feelings.

"Well I can't blame you for that. I'm guessing you've been to a lot of these conventions?"

"More than you can count," Ariana grinned, there was a brief silence before she fully turned to face him, "I'm Ariana Mikaelson."

He smiled as he took her hand and bent down to kiss the top of her hand, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"Stefan Salvatore."

* * *

 **Terrible ending, I know. But on the bright side I actually have the beginning of the Ariana/Stefan slowburn planned- so you have that to look forwards to! Hopefully it should be posted by Sunday, Monday at the latest! Review?! ;P**


End file.
